Yes/No
Yes/No is the tenth episode of Glee's third season and the fifty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on January 17, 2012. Mercedes and Sam's relationship is explored further after their supposed 'summer fling' at the end of Season Two. Becky decides that she wants a boyfriend, having an eye for Artie. Emma really wants to get married, and to her surprise, Will decides to propose to her but needs help from the New Directions. He sets an assignment up to see what wedding song they can sing during the proposal. Finn is struggling as he wonders what he'll do about his future after the shocking discovery about his father. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot Mercedes sits down to have lunch with the other girls in the glee club and Kurt, but Tina and a few others pressure Mercedes to finally tell them what happened with Sam over summer break. Mercedes relents and tells them that she and Sam spent a lot of time together at the lake and had a fling. The scene cuts to Sam and the rest of the guys in glee club sitting up in the bleachers, where they pressure him for more details. He leads the boys into Summer Nights, which intercuts with Mercedes performing with the girls and Kurt, recounting Sam and Mercedes' summer fling. Becky decides that she needs a boyfriend, as told in voiceover (by guest star Helen Mirren). She explains that the reason she sounds like the Queen (Of England) is because in her mind, she sounds however she wants. Becky passes up Rory, Puck, and Mike before officially settling on Artie, who she feels she can connect with due to him also being handi-capable. Upon being told about Becky's new crush, Sue seems puzzled and she wonders what happened to Jason, the boy Becky took to prom and who also has Down Syndrome, to which Becky replies that he liked pizza and she liked hotdogs. Becky then says that she likes Artie now and asks Sue what she should do. Sue tells her that she could ask Artie out on a date, but she thinks she could do better. Emma joins Shannon for lunch and makes a comment about her eating two chickens. Beiste explains that she is celebrating because she and Cooter eloped. She got the idea while in the Taco Bell drive thru on Christmas Eve. Sue and Shannon try talking Emma into taking the first step in moving forward with Will by asking him to marry her. Emma sings Wedding Bell Blues while reflecting on her relationship with Will. Her performance ends with her standing in front of Will and he asks if she asked him to marry her. Emma panics and tries to play it off, but not very smoothly. Will tells the kids in the glee club that he plans to propose to Emma and he wants them to help him come up with a great proposal number. Sam tries to get Mercedes to give him another chance, but she shoots him down due to her dating Shane. Artie asks Sugar if she would like to work on Mr. Schue's project together, but she bluntly tells him that they would look weird together. Becky then approaches Artie and asks him out on a date. Sam tries to get Coach Beiste to let him on the basketball team so he can score a letterman jacket and impress Mercedes, but she turns him down because all the teams are full and it wouldn't be fair to the others who've been practicing for months. Sam joins the synchronized swimming team and is comically insulted by his coach, Roz Washington, who makes fun of his lips and his apparently crooked nipples. After practice, Sam tells Finn that he joined, but Finn makes him be quiet because he'll be ridiculed. Sam is then slushied by the hockey team, who jokes that their slushies were synchronized. Mercedes tries to help clean him up, but is called away by Shane. As she walks away, Mercedes seems unhappy. Artie brings Becky with him to the The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion on a "date" to watch him pitch his proposal idea to Mr. Schue. Artie and Mike convince Will to join in on Artie's idea. As Becky watches, Artie sings Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash with Mike and Will dancing and Blaine, Puck, and Finn singing back-up. Will likes it, but remarks that working up a sweat on the song would trigger Emma's OCD. Will and Finn so ring shopping for Emma's engagement ring, where Will asks Finn to be his best man. After Will convinces him, Finn asks him for advice with his future, suggesting he might join the Army like his father. Back in his office, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina talk to Will about the first time he saw Emma. The girls sing The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, each reflecting on the very first time that they saw their respective loves. Mercedes leaves the stage and heads to the bathroom in tears. Tina comes in to check on her, followed by Santana and Rachel. Mercedes tearfully tells them that she didn't see Shane, she saw Sam. Rachel tells her to take it slow and listen to her heart. Emma's parents come over to Will's house, where he asks for her hand in marriage, but her father says no. They convince Will that marrying Emma and having kids with her will push Emma over the edge with her OCD. Meanwhile, the other kids in New Directions confront Artie about his date to Breadstix with Becky. Artie stands up for Becky and says that she gets him, is a great person, and is fun to be around. Artie then calls them out on their lack of acceptance towards her and commends Becky on her passion for life, despite what life has handed her. Artie then wheels himself out of the classroom, upset. Will and Emma have called a meeting with Burt, Carole, and Finn in his classroom. Burt confronts Finn about his plans for the future and tells him he wants Finn to run the shop when he's off in DC because Kurt wouldn't be a good fit. Finn explains he wants to be a good man like his father. Carole is forced to tell Finn the truth about Finn's father, revealing she lied about his death. His father had broke and was dishonorably discharged, disappearing to Cincinnati due to a drug problem, and eventually dying of a drug overdose. Becky hunts Artie down and tells him to meet her at her house on Friday, where they would "do it." She then tells Artie she sent him a taste of things to come. Artie reluctantly checks his phone, where he is shocked to discover that Becky sent him a nude photo. Artie takes the matter to Sue for advice. Sue tells him that he needs to remember that Becky just wants to be treated like everyone else and he needs to tell her the truth so that she can move on. Will comes home to find Emma making an attempt to take down the Christmas tree, but she's barely accomplished anything at all due to having to obsessively clean and organize each ornament. Will tells her about his doubts for marriage, worried that a baby would make things too difficult for her with her OCD due to the fact that she can't control a baby. Emma tells him that she's taking her medicine every day and some days she has good days and some days she has bad days. Emma explains she'll attempt to get better, but with all the difficulties he gets with her, he also gets all her love for him and that he needs to be honest with her and himself. While at BreadstiX with Finn, Rachel and Kurt obsess over whether they will get into NYADA. Kurt is sure he won't get in and gets depressed. Rachel also agrees that she won't due to Figgins suspending her for trying to rig the school election. When Finn reveals that he feels there's nothing in his life that feels special, Rachel begins to sing Without You. Halfway through the performance, in the choir room, Rachel imagines herself singing to just Finn. As Rachel's performance comes to an end, Finn stands up and kisses her. Artie pressures Will to make a decision on what song to use to propose, but Will says he just needs more time. As Will watches Emma obsessively clean a coffee pot, Sam approaches him and tells him that he has an idea for the assignment. Will goes and gets Emma, leading her down the hallway as various students, Beiste, and Sue hand her white roses. Will and Emma walk toward the pool as New Directions performs We Found Love set to an elaborate synchronized swimming routine, with Artie floating in an inflatable chair. Towards the end, Will appears in a white tuxedo, joining in as he makes his way over to Emma. He asks her to marry him, and after stunned silence, Emma agrees as the glee club cheers them on. Artie confronts Becky and tells her that he just wants to be friends. Becky is heartbroken, revealing through voice over that she feels it was due to her Down Syndrome. She comes to Sue for comfort, and Sue is there for her. She tries to cheer Becky up by telling her they are gonna eat ice cream, watch Lifetime and wait for Beaches to come on. Sue takes Becky's hand and tells her they are gonna get through it together. Finn is upset about finding out that his dad died of a drug overdose but Rachel comforts him. Finn asks to talk to Rachel, making her promise not to say a word until he's done. He tells her he spent his life trying to be half the man his father was, but now he's afraid he'll end up like him. After a speech, Finn gets down on one knee and pullsout a ring he bought with his new credit card, and asks Rachel to marry him. Rachel is left stunned, not yet answering him. Songs Background Songs *'Also Sprach Zarathustra' by Richard Strauss. Background music heard during Sam joining the synchronized swimming team. *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey. Background music heard during Finn's proposal. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Beiste *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury Co-Stars *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson *Graham Kurtz as Vinny *Patricia Raven as Webber Trivia *Emma accepting Will's proposal makes it his second engagement and her third. *''Summer Nights'' was filmed at the same school Grease was filmed at, namely the "Venice High School" in Los Angeles. *This episode showed the jewelry shop called "The Diamond Basement." This shop was supposed to be featured in the Christmas episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas, but due to time constraints they cut out the entire scene with the performance of Santa Baby, which was performed in the jewelry shop. *The Aqualillies, a Hollywood-based water ballet show team, appeared as members of the McKinley synchronized swimming team. *''Glee's "For Your Consideration" mailer for the 2012 Primetime Emmys is a pop-up card version of the ''We Found Love scene from this episode. Source *This was one of three episodes submitted for the 2012 Primetime Emmys, the other two being Asian F and Hold on to Sixteen. *Kurt is snapping at the waitress in this episode. Blaine later says in Dance with Somebody that he hates when Kurt does this. *In this episode, Sue says that Becky's prom date in Prom Queen was called Jason, but in Prom Queen's credits it says his name is Jared. *This episode was supposed to be named The Proposal, but for unknown reasons it was changed. *Carole telling Finn that his father died of a drug problem is the same way Cory Monteith died a couple of years later. Errors *When Rachel and Finn kiss after Without You, Rachel moves her hand to Finn's neck. When the shot is cut to Santana, her arm is fully wrapped around his neck. *In Funeral, Emma helps Will clean out his closet and she comes across a vest that she thinks needs to be given to charity. He tells her that it's the vest he was wearing the first time he met her, however in this episode it flashes back to the first time Will ever saw Emma and he is wearing a different vest. Quotes Gallery Tumblr lvt0piI9Mz1qbdc6oo1 500.png tumblr lw69eqiuKd1qi50pdo2 500.gif tumblr lw69eqiuKd1qi50pdo1 500.gif Tumblr lwkzmfRCQy1qlxj10o1 500.jpg tumblr lwkzqoK5Ki1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg tumblr lwkzqoK5Ki1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr lwkzqoK5Ki1r4ezfzo5 250.jpg tumblr lwkzqoK5Ki1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg tumblr lwm0ke7ksJ1qm9w0bo1 500.jpg tumblr lwxsrqjnyk1qght87o1 500.jpg tumblr lwxs6r5Ops1qla9d4o1 500.jpg tumblr lwxs5yYOFJ1qla9d4o1 500.jpg Chris Colfer 2011 Venice High School.jpg Moves like jagger.png 310.jpg|Official single covers of Yes / No Screen shot 2012-01-01 at 9.07.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-12 at 6.24.12 PM.JPG Sem título.png 406373_228293693917426_188823254531137_505858_1202964252_n.jpg tumblr_lxpqmgnUNS1qgccbao1_400.gif 396992 312977678741189 225058420866449 866101 1133802565 n.jpg Weddingbellblues kisswemma.gif Weddingbellblues wemma.gif Weddingbellblues emmasueshannon.gif Bathroom wemma.gif 222emma weddingbellblues.gif 111emma.gif roryflanagan.jpg|Rory during Becky's voiceover Pretty Rachel.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h36m13s229.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h36m09s187.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h36m06s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h36m04s130.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h36m01s105.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h35m59s85.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h35m57s67.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h35m55s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h35m50s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h35m37s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m40s160.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m38s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m21s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m17s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m15s163.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m12s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m10s118.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m07s80.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m05s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h38m02s241.jpg tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mt6k6ougxn1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtk09617FQ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mtjbae8Y0w1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtgpjzhIAq1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo4_250.gif tumblr_mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif Arite-Becky.jpg 640000.jpg 130000.jpg Glee 388.jpg Tumblr ly21mkxZV91qisblmo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr ly21mkxZV91qisblmo2 250.gif BeckyHaters.gif Tumblr ly0w9lCIjX1qdqlhzo1 500.gif Tumblr lxzk1vrd1M1qeywr5o1 500.gif Tumblr ly0q9q9hAe1qkzwfeo2 250.gif|Sue comforts Becky when Artie tells her they shouldn't date. `Yes No` stills (6).jpeg `Yes No` stills (7).jpeg `Yes No` stills (8).jpeg glee310_0707.jpg glee310_0708.jpg glee310_0711.jpg glee310_0713.jpg Tumblr_ly0lvv6RIB1qgrxsfo3_250.gif glee310_0717.jpg glee310_0718.jpg glee310_0720.jpg glee310_0721.jpg glee310_0723.jpg glee310_0735.jpg glee310_0738.jpg glee310_0746.jpg glee310_0748.jpg glee310_0760.jpg glee310_0768.jpg glee310_0770.jpg glee310_0773.jpg glee310_0774.jpg glee310_0775.jpg glee310_0776.jpg glee310_0778.jpg glee310_0779.jpg glee310_0781.jpg glee310_0783.jpg|They're not wet glee310_0784.jpg glee310_0788.jpg glee310_0790.jpg Zddsfgrew.png glee310_0793.jpg glee310_0794.jpg glee310_0795.jpg glee310_0799.jpg glee310_0800.jpg glee310_0802.jpg glee310_0808.jpg Ewffew.jpg Artie-wtf.gif FOUND1.gif FOUND2.gif FOUND3.gif we found love rachel .png 51aS0byE0YL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Momentaufnahme 2 (18.01.2012 22-12).png Without You.png glee310_0632.jpg glee310_0633.jpg glee310_0638.jpg glee310_0639.jpg glee310_0641.jpg glee310_0642.jpg Tumblr_lz0cedpcqc1qdoa6uo6_250.gif Tumblr ly7c5vhr1K1qgkj12o1 500.jpg glee310_0649.jpg glee310_0650.jpg glee310_0651.jpg glee310_0654.jpg glee310_0655.jpg glee310_0656.jpg glee310_0657.jpg glee310_0659.jpg glee310_0661.jpg glee310_0664.jpg glee310_0666.jpg glee310_0673.jpg glee310_0675.jpg glee310_0682.jpg glee310_0684.jpg glee310_0686.jpg glee310_0688.jpg Without you-Klaine.png Finchel7.gif 51URy3eWJqL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Glee310 tft01.jpg Glee310 tft02.jpg Glee310 tft03.jpg Glee310 tft04.jpg Glee310 tft05.jpg Glee310 tft06.jpg Glee310 tft07.jpg|Finn in the flashback Glee310 tft08.jpg|Rachel in the flashback Glee310 tft09.jpg|Tina and Mike in the flashback Glee310 tft10.jpg|Brittany in the flashback Glee310 tft11.jpg|Santana in the flashback Glee310 tft12.jpg|Sam in the flashback Glee310 tft13.jpg|Mercedes in the flashback glee310_tft14.jpg glee310_tft15.jpg 640px-Glee310_tft02.jpg Santanaleft.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_1.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_2.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_4.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_5.gif FTEISYF.png Tumblr ly0ep6IxT21qj2lhoo1 500.png The_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_face_Flashback_samcedes.gif|Samcedes *-* The_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_face_Rachel.gif rachel-first-time-ever-i-saw-your-face.jpg TFTEISYF.png Brian request (6).gif The First time ever i saw yopur fave.png 310.avi 000819693.jpg Moves like jagger frontview.png Finn and puck moves like jagger.png 310.avi 000800007.jpg 310.avi 000796295.jpg 310.avi 000795252.jpg 310.avi 000787286.jpg 310.avi 000789288.jpg 310.avi 000777109.jpg 243958628 \ 640.jpg Mrschuedancing.gif Profile artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Blaine MLJJJF.gif moves like jagger artie.png Sueandshannon.jpg Emmasingingtowill.jpg Emmaandwillweddingbellblues.jpg Weddingbellbluess.jpg Emmasueshannonweddingbellblues.jpg 111emma.gif 222emma_weddingbellblues.gif bathroom_wemma.gif weddingbellblues_emmasueshannon.gif weddingbellblues_wemma.gif weddingbellblues_kisswemma.gif 518Suoc3chL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 1546.jpg 3x10_kurtana.gif Quinntanalol.gif NDGIRLS.gif XDNDGIRLS.gif Blam_summer_nights.png NDBOYS.gif NDBOYS2.gif 16161.jpg 383923 186349258127451 100002571342301 325237 1710855310 n.jpg 464646.jpg summer nights.jpg IMG_1479.PNG IMG_1478.PNG IMG_1471.PNG IMG_1464.PNG IMG_1473.PNG SummerNightsGlee.png Summer Nights Set Guys.png SantanaRizzo3.png SantanaRizzo2.png SantanaRizzo.png YesNoFaveScene.png Summer nights.png BiVydIXCcAAAzhW.jpg tumblr_nhpzlfC9831qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhpzlfC9831qaxxelo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhpzlfC9831qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhpzlfC9831qaxxelo3_r2_250.gif Wemma WBB.jpg Will WFL.jpg Will Propsal Yes No 1.jpg Will Propsal Yes No 2.jpg Will Propsal Yes No 3.jpg Wemma Kiss Yes No.jpg Finn Yes No.jpg Artie WFL.jpg Videos Navigational